lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Loki in front of the Union of the Golden Chalice in Athlum - Virtus Parish. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- The hell do you want? Don't you know who I am? If we don't got business than you'd better leave me the hell alone. You ever heard of the savage mountain bandit Loki? The one yer ma talked about along with the boogeyman? That's me. I'm trash, alright? A bad guy. Get seen talking to me and your precious reputation'll be ruined. Get it? Stay the hell away from me. I'm the mountain bandit Loki, get it? A bad guy. If you value what's dear to ya, you'll stay the hell away. When I was born, a huge disaster hit my village. The whole place was almost destroyed. Everyone in town said I was cursed...said all I could do was bring bad luck. Only a baby and they completely loathed me. So I grew up, and I hated them right back, every last damned person in that village. I beat 'em up, cursed 'em out... By the end, even my own ma couldn't stand me... From the day I was born, the people in my village said I was cursed. Every damned person in that town hated my guts. Even my own ma... So I left the village, and started making a name for myself as the fierce bandit Loki. Killing people, hunting 'em down, hating them... Every day, that's all I did. And that was all I wanted to do. But one day I met this kid... Frackin' changed everything. I'm finishing up a job - casing this house - when I realize there's a little girl there. I don't screw around, I go on and pull my knife. But right at the part where they usually start screaming and wailing, she pops out and says hi, all cheery-like. Says she just wants to talk...says she wants to be friends. Turns out the girl's blind. 'Course, I didn't believe it at first. I figured she was like the rest, tryin' to pull one over on my. But turned out she just wanted a friend. It was the first time that'd ever happened...the first time I'd come across someone who was actually happy I was there. The first and only... I mean, hell, my own parents don't want shit to do with me, and this random little girl - Reya's her name - wants to be pals. Ain't that a trip... ...Seriously, she saved me. Who knows what I would become... That's why I been searching for something to fix her eyesight all this time. She's done so much for me... I wanna at least try to pay her back. There ain't a single person in the world who's wanted anything to do with me but Reya. That's why I been looking for something to fix her eyesight...I owe her. Complete the quest The Villain and the Sightless Girl to continue. Guess, I owe ya one, Rush. My eyes work fine, but my heart wasn't letting 'em see worth a damn. All I'd ever see was darkness and pain. It's only thanks to Reya that I been able to clear some o' that darkness away...her an'... Huh. It's funny how easy it is to find friends. You just gotta open up a little. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Loki, thus awakening his true powers! You again. 'Sup. Category:Character Bonus Talk